There is a need for a tourniquet system that can establish and maintain a personalized restrictive pressure (PRP) to facilitate safe physical activity for each patient for short periods of time, and that is optimized for each physical activity and for each applied tourniquet cuff. Preferably, such a system would be suitable for use without the need for substantially increased training, knowledge or skill There is a need for a personalized tourniquet system that can provide an indication of the intensity level, duration, and intervals, and repetition rates of the physical activity without the need for separate activity sensors. There is a related need for a safe tourniquet system that will prevent pressurization of the tourniquet cuff to a PRP for a time period that may be hazardous to the patient. There is a need for a system that can provide compliance monitoring for comparing and controlling sensed movement levels, sensed exercise intervals and sensed interval repetition rates to prescribed movement levels, prescribed exercise intervals, and prescribed interval repetition rates. There is a related need for a tourniquet system for personalized restriction of blood flow that has a dual-purpose tourniquet cuff wherein the same inflatable bladder of the tourniquet cuff can be separately operated as a patient sensor or as a tourniquet effector, or simultaneously operated as a combined sensor and effector.